Today, many services exist that are directed to establishing and enriching personal relationships. For example, many conventional websites or other services allow users to create personal profiles or spaces that upon access reveal information about the user. Oftentimes, users are able to post a variety of content and arrange it in any suitable manner. Most personal profiles or spaces include various affinities describing likes or interests associated with the user. As an additional feature, many conventional sites or services also provide some mechanism for matching people, generally based upon characteristics revealed in the public profile or space.
Most users of such conventional systems understand that any affinity (or other information) included in an associated profile or space can be viewed by any third party who accesses that profile. This situation can substantially serve as a chilling effect on self expression or at least result in a profile that is a less accurate or less comprehensive representation of the associated user. For example, an ambitious professional is not likely to divulge that he likes, say, comic books, even though quite true. Appreciably, certain affinities especially those relating to fringe interests, eccentricities, or topics about which there is a common misconception or very little mainstream familiarity or understanding are generally omitted rather than included in conventional descriptions. Typically, this is so because these affinities might be a source of shame or embarrassment or incur undue explanation. Thus, certain cautious or prudent users may forego detailing an affinity that is not politically correct or one that might easily be taken out of context by others or virtually any affinity that can be the source of the slightest bit of embarrassment or conflict with a desired image.